(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector and more particularly to a replaceable connector for use with an in-line amplifier assembly. The connector must be compatible with a plurality of existing antenna systems now in use aboard submarines.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Previously, when damage to the contact components occurred the entire in-line amplifier had to be scrapped and replaced. Because of the unified type construction which includes necessary epoxy encapsulation of the chassis components, most attempts to repair the flexible coaxial components are not successful, and the few that can be salvaged are not done cost-effectively. Almost without exception, the center conductor, at some point in the life of the amplifier, would fatigue and break at the point where it exited the amplifier chassis into the bellows section. Because of construction techniques, size limitations, and accessibility, repairs are thus not possible.